


Heat

by sweetmango19



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Krista Lenz | Reiner Braun, kristaXreiner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmango19/pseuds/sweetmango19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner Braun ends up on Krista's doorstep after disappearing for weeks. He came to apologize for what he's done, but that won't be enough.<br/>Krista Lenz breaks down at the sight of him, she doesn't understand why he left.<br/>With Reiner Braun's confession, Krista does all she can to in the heat of the moment. Their love for each other rises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT. NOT FOR YOUNGSTERS TO READ.***

She opens the door slightly to see a dark shadow towering her. It seems intimidating at first glance, but she knew right away who it was.  
"Reiner?" Christa said surprised. She opens the door a little wider. Only enough that she blocks the entrance.  
He stands there, trying to find the words he's been practicing to say before coming here. His heart is beating at a fast pace. When she opened the door, in only an over-sized t-shirt, he lost is words.

Christa noticed something wasn't right with the way he was looking at her. It was making her embarrassed. She pulled down on the shirt she was wearing. The only question that was running through her mind, however, was who could be knocking on her door at 4am? As the seconds were dragging a long for an eternity, a cold breeze passed the entryway.  
"Uh, why don't you come in?" Christa insisted. She opened her door wide open to let Reiner through.  
"R...right." He whispered. He had to lower his head a bit to get through the doorway. Christa remembers that she isn't wearing any underwear. She quickly shuts the door, and walks to her island that divides the kitchen to the living room.  
"Would you like some coffee?"

Reiner nods. He still hasn't said anything. 'Come on, you're thinking to much bud. Get it over with!'  
"Sorry for barging in at this hour. I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk."  
He glides himself on to the stool.  
"Anyway, I saw that your light was on from outside, so I thought I'd say hi." Reiner scratches the back of his head. He seems embarrassed but she wasn't going to point it out. As she feels the coffee machine with hot water, she grabs the container of coffee grind to find it empty. Her cheeks went red at thought. She had more....the thing was...well...  
She turned her back to Reiner and headed to the cabinet.  
Every inch of her body was perfect. The way she put one foot in front of the other at a time. Her shoulders that tensed up when she lifted up her arms. And her hair, a glossy yellow that tangled in some places.  
Her shirt slowly rides up at the curve of her buttocks.  
Stop! Not now...  
Reiner got up, and headed over to the same cabinet. He had to calm himself before it was too late.

Christa was on the tipest of her toes and only a few centimeters away from touching the coffee container. Reiner stopped behind her and put his hand around the coffee grind. It took only a second to observe his hand. Large, slim fingers, that had a strong grip. You could see two veins, vaguely, one heading in between the forefinger and middle finger, the other going over the knuckle to the index finger.  
His hand, still gripping the container, moves away from the shelf and lays it quietly on the counter. She's so small compared to him.  
His arm hasn't moved from the counter. She froze. His body heat was intense against her back. If she moved even an inch, her rump would be against him.

Reiner leaned in, his chest against the back of her head. He could lightly smell the fragrance of sweet honey. The scent was intoxicating. He has to say it, it's what he came here to do.  
"Christa, there's something I have to tell you." He let go of the container and took a step back. She didn't turn around, but she put her feet flat on floor and her hands on the granite counter.  
"After graduating, I wasn't planning to stay longer then I did..."

Christa's hands rolled into a fist against the counter. Why is he talking about that of all things? She believed he joined the Corporation for the good of human kind. It's been weeks since she saw him. And he decides now of all times to come see her. No! She can't let him get to her again.

"I found something there, that I thought I had lost decades ago. Everyday that feeling grew stronger and stronger, but I had to put behind me for the sake of the plan. I couldn't go home if I didn't."

Christa took hold of the coffee container and threw it across the kitchen towards Reiner. It killed her to hear him say that. He couldn't go home? He had to forget about that bond between comrades? Between her? He was able to block himself from the flying coffee container, but wasn't fast enough to catch it before it fell to floor with a huge CLANK.  
She stood there, staring at him, not saying a word, but you could tell from her flared nostrils, her jaw stiffening, that she wasn't happy. But she was listening.

He ignored the slight pain on his forearm as he saw her enraged. She had the right to be. Christa had put her trust in him, too. The whole team did.  
"I had thought everything was just part of the role, like it's what you're expected to do. I didn't think--."

"You're right, you didn't think." Christa stopped him. She held her ground, tries to show that she wasn't going to let this get to her. But in those ocean blue eyes, sadness was all you could see.  
"You...you and your group of buddies thought it would be okay to just join and mislead everyone until you found what you were looking for. You believed that nothing else was important!"

"We wanted to go home, to our family Christa."

"The Corporation was your home! Eren, Connie, Jean..." Her breaths were ragged as she named off each one of them. "...Armin, Sasha, Mikasa..." The next names, she struggle to say out loud but she said them anyway. "Annie, Bertholdt, and Ymir. You were all the same. Looking for someplace to belong. A place where you could feel at peace."

Tears were beginning to run down her cheeks. He couldn't stand to see her like this, but he couldn't do anything cause things would have gotten worse.

"Even though I had run scared from a past I couldn't move forward from, but I found it. I found what I had been looking for..." She wiped her eyes but the tears continued. "I found hope. Happiness. We risked our lives everyday but....it was for something. It was to survive to the next day, and be with everyone who appreciated what they were capable of!"  
She looked away from Reiner, a bit embarrassed from breaking down in front him.

A long silence.....

She looked away from him, but he couldn't look away from her. In front of him, the answer was right there! He felt stupid over the last few weeks, but now he felt even worse. It was her. He rubbed at his temples out of frustration, that it took him this long to figure it out. To discover what he kept forcing himself to ignore.  
"I came here to apologize, not just to you but to everyone else too. But you were the first person I had to go to. Not because I randomly ended up at your doorstep, but because you never left my mind. That you were that first and the last though in mind on that day." Christa peered back at him as he continued.  
"I know that apologizing wasn't gonna bring anyone back, but I can't handle all this weight on my shoulders, anymore. I was just too afraid to speak up, too afraid to change sides, when we hadn't even reached our goal."I just wanted everything to turn back to like before." He knees buckled under him as he fell. He stayed there on his knees, regretting...

Christa walked forward. Something was different about him then just a few minutes ago. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Even while on his knees he was still towering over her.  
She didn't say word at all, but stayed there as if she was forgiving him. Reiner hesitated to put his arms around her slim waist.

"Nothing can never go back to the way it was in past. If it did, we wouldn't be here." It was a cold reality. "We wouldn't be here, today, if it wasn't for what happened in that past."

Reiner listened to that sweet sound of her voice. He wrapped his hands around her waist and held tightly, never wanting to let go. She continued to whisper in his ear.  
"I have strong feelings for you,  
Reiner. But you have to feel the same way if you want to move forward."  
Reiner stayed silent. Taking in that scent of sweet honey. Her hand was roaming through his hair.

Even though she was this close to him, he had only relaxed a little. He was having a hard time of letting go. Christa promised to herself that she was going to do all that she can to help him move forward.  
"Reiner." She simply said as she moved closer to him. Her chest against his. But it wasn't enough. She needs to say it with more feeling.  
"Reiner..." She heavily breathed his name. Her lips grazing the curve of his neck. He flinched. She pressed herself even more against him.

"Christa..." He said unsure. Maybe he should stop her. Before it was too late. All he could think about was to touch her, to feel her, to use all five senses in this moment.  
"You need to let lose, Reiner." She muttered under her breath as her hands slid down to his shoulders and pushed off his jacket.

She was heading for the first button on his shirt when he stopped her. He used every last bit of strength to do that. Unsatisfied, she stopped, went down in her knees and looked up at him. She was being serious now.  
"Why did you come here?" The question took him by surprise that his words were jumbled. His cheeks took even a slight tint of red.  
"To...to apologize for all the pain and suffering I've caused to my comrades...well maybe ex-comrades now that they've seen what I've done.."

Reiner kept ranting on about how he wanted to apologize to everyone. Christa already knew that. He completely evaded her question. "Why was I the first and last on your mind?" Bingo. He froze. Did he go a little pale, too? He won't be able to evade this one.  
"Well...that's cause..." He rubbed the back of his head and looked to side, avoiding eye contact. She easily glided her way back into his view and he glanced in her direction.  
She had an angelic glow around her. She could bright up a whole town with her light. He can faintly hear a small heart beat. She brought her hands together and laid them on top of her thighs. Her bottom half has been fully exposed as she sat on her knees, but her hands were blocking the view of her groin area.  
God, she's beautiful, Reiner thought. He stared at her long enough that she became uneasy and started fidgeting.  
He was so caught up in her that he didn't even think, he just did what was natural.  
Reiner moved his hand to her cheek. She closed her eyes.  
He traced her eyelid with his finger, her chin, her lips...and he went for it.  
She was expecting it but not as fast. The first kiss was sincere. Soft and light. The second one was more fierce. Reiner leaned back on his knees and Christa scooted into his lap. Her arms around him, his lips on her.  
Every touch was sensual. Flaming. The time to resist had past. He was going to go all the way with her.  
Reiner lifted himself up with Christa in his arms. She used most of her strength in her leg muscles, keeping them right around his waist. She continued to kiss him as he set her on top of the counter. There was no turning back. He wanted her and he wanted her now.  
Christa began with the first button on his shirt. He left soft kisses on her arms. When she finished the last one, she reaches for his belt. He stopped her there. He brought her hands to his lips. He kissed the fingers on her left hand. "Not yet." As he went for the right hand her expression changes quickly from lust to impatience. She was even pouting!  
When he finished with her fingers he went for her neck.  
"I want to savor every moment of this." He slips his hands under her oversized t-shirt, one hand on her back, the other was caressing her stomach.  
With his teeth, he lightly nipped at her skin above the collarbone.

Christa recoiled slightly from the sensation. He wasn't doing much to her but at the same time he was doing everything. For a while now, Reiner has been to every inch of her neck. She advanced closer to him with causality. Where she sat, the countertop was wet. She wasn't wearing any underwear, and with every bite he took of her brought her closer to pleasure.  
Reiner's hand stopped roaming her stomach and glided down to her inner thigh.  
"Please..." She whispered, holding tightly to his unbuttoned shirt.  
She needed it now. She couldn't handle anymore teasing.  
He smirked as he felt the countertop wet under his fingers.  
"I want to savor every part of you."  
He went for her entrance.

She leaned back against the hand holding her up and the fingers digging inside her. A little moan would escape from her swollen lips as Reiner found her pleasure spots.  
Her moans only encouraged him more. Only a minute more and she would reach her limit.  
Seeing her, like this, gave him ecstasy. Smooth pale skin that glistened in natural light, thin blonde hair that stuck to her neck from her sweat. They were both creating such great heat...  
Reiner stopped right before she could climax--he wasn't done yet, and began to un-do his belt.  
A shriek surfaced from Christa out of no where as she was falling back. One hand wasn't enough to hold her. He quickly let go of his unbuttoned pants and used both hands to grab her. She went silent.

"Christa?" Reiner said concerned. Did she hurt herself? Or worse did He hurt her?" She looks up to him, with beads of sweat streaming down her face.  
Her eyes, filled with an irrational, her breath uneven, "That wasn't nice."  
A small hand touches the front of his trousers. "I was at the peak of..." She trailed off.  
Christa rubbed her hand around, feeling his crotch, hard against the Cotten. Was he at his peak, too,from just watching her? A sudden wave of embarrassment came over her and she lowered her head.  
She thought, I would do anything for this guy, wouldn't I? She realized her feelings for him a long time ago. She couldn't confess at the time, but it was always at the back of her mind. Where is he? She couldn't accept that he was gone...but he's not. He is here standing right in front her.  
She grabbed for his cock. It was hot and stiff. It was larger than she thought, and she flushed at the thought that she was thinking about what he looked like. She slowly brought her fingers to the tip. It was moist from pre-cum. She rubbed her index with his moist and began adding pressure as her hand went up and down.  
Christa looked up to see how he was doing and noticed him starring at her.  
It was too late to look away, he went for her lips. She continued to stroke him, as he continued to play with her tongue.

Low, heavy breathing leek out, as she adds more pressure.  
"Chri-." He moaned. Whatever she was doing, was making him speechless. She went faster. Slower. More pressure.

Reiner was so deep in pleasure he couldn't control it. He was going to cum soon and he didn't want to do it outside of her. He snatched her hands and laid her on the counter. She shivered from the ice-cold granite but ignored it for it wasn't as important as what was coming next.  
Reiner set her legs over each of his shoulders and slid her closer to him.  
Not a moment to lose, but he didn't want to go to fast, and hurt her frail body. He leaned over her body a lightly put his lips to her forehead. Her hands gripped the edge of the counter, as he went in.  
Sudden pleasure surrounded him. He slowly began to penetrate. Christa's breathing grew louder. Her moans came out every time he would plunged back in.  
He continued, every penetration going further and further.  
"You're so beautiful."  
"It's so warm inside."  
"Christa....Christa...."  
She finally reached her peak once again. She wasn't going to let him go. Ever again. She arched her back, let him in even further.  
"Reiner...I'm gonna-" She didn't even finish before she came. She cried out at the pleasure. At the ecstasy she reached. She was completely out of breath. Reiner forced himself in one last time before he came as well.  
They stayed there for a while, taking in the moment before it was gone. Once Reiner caught his breath he slid out of her, gently. She sat up on the counter, and watched him put his pants back on. She didn't move. Instead she wrapped herself in her arms, as if it was all the protection she needed. But it wasn't true. He wanted her to protect him.

He buckled his belt and noticed the way Christa was awkwardly sitting. She only had the t-shirt to cover. Totally exposed from waist down. He grabbed his jacket from the floor and laid it on her lap. Her eyes began to water. He didn't want to see her cry, so he quickly embraced her. Rubbed the back of her head, to comfort her.

"Reiner, please." She begged between sobs. He didn't let go of her but it backed away so he could see her face. "Please, don't leave. Don't disappear, like before. Stay here. With me."

Her trembling voice broke him. She was so afraid to lose him that when he had left, he left her with only heart ache. He wouldn't do that. Not again.  
He leaned in, laying his forehead with hers.  
"I'm right here." He reassured her. "I'm right here and I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> ***I hope you like'd it! Please leave comments. If you have any advice, I'd like to hear!***


End file.
